User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 4 Summary
EPISODE 4: Nightmare On Glam Street After Skylar's elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see' Skylar's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Well, going home 3rd wasn't my plan, now I've gotta pack all my shit! Thx Chunky xx". Miss Chunky wipes off her message and everyone goes and sits on the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Indiana on her win. Indiana says that she is really happy that she won becuase she has alot of fun in the challenge. Rosebud brings up Clita & Skylar's massive fight in Untucked. Clita replies that she went too far, I just mentioned her getting thrown under the bus and then she went completetly off. Clita also says that Skylar said some nasty things during the fight that she didn't appreciate. She then says, "Ok moving on, next subject, I'm tired of this". Cherry asks Miss Chunky how if felt to lipsync. She responds saying, it was really scary and knowing that you could go home was the worst.'' The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to d''rag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens. Mia & Miss Chunky do the best with their duffel bags, winning them the Mini Challenge and making them Team Captain for the Main Challenge which is to r''e-enact iconic scenes from famous horror movies.'' They then start choosing their teams. Mia chooses Indiana, Rosebud, Cherry, Naomi & Zara. While Miss Chunky chooses Alexander, Clita, Aries & The Milo. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all begin organising everything.'' Team Mia are given "Tina's Nightmare Scene" from A Nightmare On Elm Street. They then head off to film their scenes. The directors ask them if they have a script ready to go off. Mia says they do but they didn't need to write much becuase everyone on the team is very familiar with the scene they're re-enacting. They do the scene in pairs meaning for the team there will be 3 versions. Mia & Zara do the best they are really good at the acting and the horror element of it. Naomi & Cherry struggle to get out of their heads. They don't connect well with each other or leave a good impression with the directors. Next, Team Miss Chunky, they are assigned "The Ending Party Scene" from Scream. They all do surprisingly well especially Alexander. Their Team Captain does seem a bit disconnected with everyone, Miss Chunky forgets her lines quite a few times. She begins to get in her head about letting the team down. Back in the workroom, everyone is getting ready for the runway. Mia asks Indiana who she thinks did the worst on their team. Indiana says that Naomi was really bad, her acting skills were terrible. Mia says that Cherry was that good either can could be introuble. On the Main Stage, Guest Judges include ''Robert Englund & Nick Robinson. After each Teams scenes are aired. Jake tell the girls that they will be judges individually, and not in teams. ''Indiana, Clita, Aries, Rosebud & The Milo are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. Meaning the rest of them represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Alexander is praised for her spooky acting skills, she is told that she really seemed like a serial killer in her scenes. Cherry is told her acting skills her flat and that she needed to perfect her lines more. However her runway is praised. Mia is praised for her acing skills and her ability to be a good Team Captain. Miss Chunky is told the complete opposite to Mia, her ability to be a Team Captain wasn't there and overall was lackluster in the challenge. Her runway is also read for filth with it being OTR and sloppy. Naomi told that she really messed up her lines and her ability to shine in the challenge wasn't their either. Lastly, Zara is praised heavily for her acting skills, she made the scenes really scary and real. She really stood out the most. Her runway is also praised heavily. '' ''Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Clita asks everyone who they think would have been the winning team if it was judged in teams. Rosebud & Indiana both agree that their teams were the best, the only people that didn't stand out were Cherry & Naomi, other than that the rest of the team was strong. ''Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Aries asks who they think will win the challenge, they all say that Zara got the best critiques out of everyone. 'Miss Chunky steps forward and asks if she did a good job as Team Leader. Everyone stays quiet and slurps their cocktails. Miss Chunky then says, "Fine, I'm sorry if I wasn't the best. But I tried!" She begins to get emotional about letting the team down and also about possible going home.'' Back on the Mainstage, Zara is declared the Winner of the challenge with 'Alexander' and 'Mia ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Cherry is declared Safe which leaves Miss Chunky and Naomi in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to ''"Roll With Me" by Charli XCX. Both queens hit each beat of the song with great energy. ''Naomi pulls out some impressive moves that stun the judges. Miss Chunky started out strong but then trips over her dress. After the lipsync, 'Naomi' stays while Miss Chunky is eliminated and Sashay's Away. '''10 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts